The invention relates to a marine drive, and more particularly to a sacrificial anode.
The invention arose during development efforts directed toward a surfacing marine drive enabling increased top end boat speed, though the invention is not limited thereto. Surfacing drives are known in the art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,334, column 3, lines 35+.
Sacrificial anodes for galvanic protection of marine drives are also known in the art.
The present invention provides an improved anode and anode-mounting structure.